At The Dentist
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Having a toothache is bad enough but going to the dentist is just as bad. See what happen


At The Dentist

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex or his likeness but I own the rest

It's a cool, crisp autumn day, Alex my boyfriend was complaining about having a toothache for days and I've finally had enough of his whining, so I dragged him to the dentist. All the way there, he holds my small hand tight in his soft one and when you get there, he nervously runs a hand through his dark, velvet soft hair. Today his hair his tousled and relaxed because I for once succeeded on preventing him from putting anything into it to make it stand up straight, making him look like a hedgehog, but right now his hair is just ruffled, which I love because it makes him look divinely "just fucked." He looks at me with those all-too-beautiful blue eyes, as if to summon enough courage to walk through the door.

"Aawww, poor baby, are ywou afwaid of the big, bawd dentist?" He just stick out his tongue at you want walks through the door, behind him, he can hear you snicker. What he doesn't know is that seeing his tongue has gotten...how shall we put it?...Worked up.

In the other room, he sits his gorgeous ass in the chair and waits for the dentist, he obviously isn't very comfortable or relaxed, you sit next to him, trying you soothe him, as you do so, you get even more horny. Stroking along that soft, build, tense body of his.

The dentist comes through the door, he looks at her with fear in his eyes and she smiles, she's seen it before, and says; Well, I'll just let you sit here and relax while I go find the x-rays we took last time you were here, okay?

He nods timidly and swallows and she disappears out of the door, at that moment you decide to do something to make him less tense, so you get up and sway your way to the door and locks it with a sneaky smirk on my face.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" You say innocently and walk to the chair, where you climb up on his lap.

He watches you with wide eyes as you take off your sweater and then lean forward to press a gentle kiss on his soft lips. You let your hands run up under his shirt and marvel, once again. At how the touch if his skin can send lightening bolts down your spine, he sighs and you pull up the fabric so you can play with his nipples. And taste them...mmmmmmmmm. You purr as your lips close around one, suckle slightly in it before turning to it's twin, he gasps as cold air hits his nipple when it leaves your warm mouth. You gently nibble in the taut sin as you feel his hands grab your waist, once again you abandon his chest, to sit up straight and look him in the eyes, they lock with yours as you let your index finger disappear into your mouth, he watches mesmerized as you suck it lightly and slowly let it slip in and out from between wet lips. When it's nice and wet you let it slide down his chest, leaving behind a chilled trail of Goosebumps, he moans as your finger just barely shimmies across his abdomen and reaches his pants, you can feel a hard lump grow under you and you sigh happily and start grinding against it, he moans and grips your waist even firmer.

"D...don't t st..st..stop" He shudders in a husky voice and you almost come right then and there when you see the look in his eyes, pure, primal lust.

His big, able hands loosens their grip on you waist and instead you breasts, fondling them adoringly, he pulls your chest down to his face, your tender nipples are now mere inches from his mouth, you can feel his hot, damp breath on them and you twitch and moan in anticipation. He knows what you want, but instead just blows cold air on them, you start and feel the moisture between your legs soak your panties and thighs. He smirks and nuzzles your breasts with his nose, you groan and push into him so much as you can, at this he almost laughs out loud and at last imprisons your dark nipples in his greedy, wet mouth, you groan languidly and smile into his soft hair.

Outside the dentist has returned and tries to open the door, when she can't, she starts shaking the door and that's when you notice someone trying to get in. you smile at each other and you hurriedly unhook his belt and open his pants, you softly stroke the bulge in his boxers, making it grow more, before you pull them down and let his cock stand at attention.

"Are you okay in there. I can't get the door open?"

"We're fine, the door's jammed, I think" He groans as you let him inside you.

"So..so..ti..tight" He moans, your eyes are shut tight and you're chewing your lip furiously to stop you from screaming in pleasure, he's so big, almost too big, stretching your walls to the max, making you so incredibly sensitive you usually don't last very long.

"I'm sorry this has never happened before, I'll just go find someone who can help"

"That's okay!" He thrusts up into you and with a yelp your eyes flutter open and you smile and start grinding into him. Flexing you muscles around him, you push down as hard as you can, feeling his dick penetrate you over and over again until you can't tell one thrust from the other. His fingers dig into your skin as his moans get louder and louder, he doesn't care who hears him, you meet his every thrust, every fluid motion he makes hits something that makes you cry out.

Outside someones mumbling, the door just got jammed or something, someone's in there, can't you just unscrew the hinges and take the door off?"

This followed by rattling and then the sounds of screws loosening. You hold on to him in a desperate attempt to keep control of yourself, but with a violent thrust he slams into you and you feel the universe explode in your head as the huge knot in your stomach untangles itself and vanishes. You scream his name unto his hair as your walls clench around him and a strangled cry all his tension explodes, his eager sperm floods you as relief sweeps over his face. When you milked him dry he pulls your face down to his and kisses you with a force that shatters the earth you're almost standing on, with masterful strokes, worthy of Da Vinci, he licks across you lips and suck on them until you almost pass out, just then you both hear screws hitting the floor. You look at the door and realize that it's about to be taken off, you scramble off him to put on your sweater as he tries to pull up his pants at the speed of light.

The door almost falls off and the dentist runs into the room to make sure that you are okay, she stops dead in her track when she sees your flushed faces and ruffled clothes.

"Eeermm..I..I was so afraid, I hate small, closed rooms, yes I do, that's right. I hope this won't happen again, otherwise we just might have to find another dentist!" You babble and to you horror you realize your ripped panties are still on the floor.

Yes that's tight, I had to hold her, tight, so she wouldn't panic." He says almost chirpy.

The dentist seems to have decided it safer not to pursue the matter if why the door suddenly jammed, and instead asks you now visibly relaxed boyfriend; "Well, you seem to have calmed down, when I left you looked like you thought I was gonna torture you with burning coal."

"Yeah well, I don't think I mind dentists so much anymore!"

She accepts his response and starts concentrating on his teeth, he smiles at you and you snicker, sure he doesn't mind dentists anymore, next time he'll be just as tense...so you'll just have to go with him, to...help him, now won't you?


End file.
